bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Vine Queen Tora
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30555 |no = 857 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 127 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 49, 54, 59, 64, 80, 86, 90, 94, 98 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 20, 20, 15, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 36, 43, 49, 54, 59, 64, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 20, 15, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 34, 38, 42, 46, 50, 54, 58, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 20, 15, 10, 10, 9, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former disciple of Cardes the Malevolent. Cardes planned to use Tora's special abilities to carry out a special ritual which required numerous sacrifices. However, Tora refused to take part in such cruel acts and was branded as a traitor. This, along with Zebra's false accusations against her, is believed to have been a trick by Cardes, who actually feared her awesome power. Although some accounts claim that this ploy was devised by a different god. Tora was able to escape the clutches of the wicked Fallen God, but ran into a barrier created by a high ranking god shortly afterwards. |summon = Because I was being a brat I ended up causing trouble for others... I'll try harder from now on! |fusion = You make me so happy! But please...gimme a bit more time before sending me out there… |evolution = I know I'm stronger than this... But...this is the best I can do for now. Please forgive me… | hp_base = 4033 |atk_base = 1532 |def_base = 1591 |rec_base = 1422 | hp_lord = 5810 |atk_lord = 2068 |def_lord = 2159 |rec_lord = 1935 | hp_anima = 6552 |rec_anima = 1737 |atk_breaker = 2266 |def_breaker = 1961 |atk_guardian = 1870 |def_guardian = 2357 |rec_guardian = 1836 |def_oracle = 2060 | hp_oracle = 5513 |rec_oracle = 2232 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Epidemic God Usurpation |lsdescription = Chance of inflicting a random status ailment when attacking & chance of slightly absorbing HP |lsnote = 7% chance to inflict Poison, Curse, Paralysis, 10% chance to inflict Injury, Sickness, Weakness, 50% chance to drain 3~8% HP from damage dealt |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Rose Venom |bbdescription = 12 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & adds Poison, Weak, Curse and Paralysis effect to all allies' attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 7% chance to inflict Poison, Curse, Paralysis, 15% chance to inflict Weak |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Demon Thorn Cage |sbbdescription = 15 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies, adds Poison, Weak, Curse and Paralysis effect to attack for 3 turns & partial HP drain |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict Poison, Curse, Paralysis, 15% chance to inflict Weak, 30~35% HP drain |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30554 |evointo = 30556 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Tora2 }}